Lily Angorian
Lily Angorian is an English teacher from Wales. It was a poem from one of her lessons that the Witch of the Wast e uses to curse Howl Jenkins Pendragon Wales Lily Angorian is first seen during Sophie Hatter and Michael Fisher's first trip to Wales with Howl Jenkins Pendragon. On the hunt for a lost spell and the second half of a poem-''cum''-curse, the wizard takes them to the house of his nephew's English teacher. As with many women, Howl falls instantly in love with Miss Angorian, who becomes his next target of courting. However, she responds on the trip by being quite short, and dislikes Howl much based on first impressions and community rumors about the estranged Mr. Jenkins. She returns the spell, while telling Howl the second half of the poem. Learning the full meaning of the Witch of the Waste's curse, he takes Sophie and Michael back to Ingary. Courting the Teacher However, Howl was not swayed by Miss Angorian's attitude. For some time, he returned over and over to Wales in attempt to woo Miss Angorian, forgetting about his previous target, Lettie Hatter. However, she proved a much more difficult woman to crack than any of his previous attempts. It was nearly midsummer, the day his curse would come true, before she began to succumb to his charm. Midsummer On Midsummer Day, during a grand reunion in Howl's Castle while Howl slept off his hangover, Miss Angorian arrived through the magic door in Ingary, where she seemed quite out of place amongst the friends and relatives. However, she recognized the guitar of her ex-boyfriend Ben Sullivan resting in the corner of parlor, and refused to leave. She waited for some time in the parlor for Howl to awaken, though finally exited the door through the wrong setting and ended up in The Waste Garden. Not too long after, Calcifer erupts, calling out to Howl that the Witch had discovered his family in Wales. Howl flew downstairs and through the door to the other world, and the guests of the castle watched through the window of his bedroom as he saved his niece and nephew from her grasp. The Witch however warned him that his new love was next to be taken. Sophie, realizing that she had left Miss Angorian outside the castle and vulnerable, went to find her. Seeing that she was no longer in the garden, flies across The Waste in Howl's Seven-League Boots to the Witch of the Waste's castle. Howl swiftly follows to rescue her, defeating the Witch quite easily. He flies Sophie back across the Waste, explaining to her on the way that the Witch was not the real threat, but it was instead her Fire Demon, who had by now nearly consumed her, who was his true antagonist. The demon had sealed itself in Ben Sullivan's guitar, and when they returned to the castle, it burst revealing Miss Angorian, the real witch who had cursed Howl in an attempt to steal his heart and combine his body with Wizard Suliman's and Prince Justin's. She was defeated though, and Miss Angorian vanished in the parlor of Howl's Castle when he snuffed out the Witch's fragile heart. Category:Wizard's castle characters